wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Sunset
she now belongs to essence! Sunset belongs to Frosty, please ask before using her. Do not edit information without permission, including grammar and spelling.. She's my entry for the Normal Character Contest! Description At first glance, Sunset is just another typical SandWing among the crowd. However, upon closer inspection, she still has certain aspects that make her unique and different from the regular desert dragon. Sunset is about the average size for her age, with no particularly striking features. Because she had a relatively secluded life, being in a tribe that wasn't' involved in the war going around her, she grew up safely and healthily, with no scars or any long-lasting wounds. Most would describe her to be pretty, although not stunningly so. She is neither too muscular nor too thin, and doesn't differ much in build compared to other SandWings of her age. Her scales are mainly a pale, dusty gold, tinted with sandy tones. Her wing membranes and underbelly are both a light, pale orange, a slightly unusual color for a SandWing. The ridge on her back is a sharper shade of gold. Her horns are not very long, being a pearly white color. The real thing that really sets her apart from the other SandWings is the color of her eyes. Sharp, deep ocean blue isn't what you would commonly see in a dragon of the Sand Kingdom. Other than that, Sunset just looks... average. Normal. In terms of appearance, there's really nothing special or worth pointing out, if you put her odd eye color aside. Personality Text text History No one knew what happened to Sunset's parents, not even she herself. However, she had a relatively happy childhood for a presumed orphan. Most dragonets in the orphanage liked her, and she was great at socializing. It didn't take long before a couple took her anyway. At the age of 4, Adder and Cactus became Sunset's new adoptive mothers. The young SandWing was sent to school like a normal dragonet, and from there she developed her talent of singing. She took part in almost every show and contest her school organized, and excelled at almost every single one of them. She wasn't the best academically, but neither was she the worst. She had quite a lot of friends, but her closest one was a RainWing named Songbird. Despite their differences, they got along extremely well. Life was fairly uneventful for Sunset until she was 7 years old. A group of bullies arrived at her school, and she had a hard time with them. At first, they only did small things like insulting other dragons or calling them names, but some cases of physical bullying occurred soon after. Sunset was often called out for being a "silly and annoying overly-happy dragonet". Whenever she sang or performed, the bullies would do anything they can to discourage her. She tried to not let it show how much it bothered her, for her friend Songbird was bullied way worse than she was. Sunset stood up for her friends whenever she could, but the mean dragons' actions were slowly chipping away her confidence. Soon, she started to suppress her passion for singing, and most have noticed that she had gone unusually quiet and timid. One day, they stepped a little too far. It was a cold and rainy day, and Sunset tried her best to get home as quickly as she could after school. Unfortunately, the bullies intercepted her on her flight back. They didn't mean to really hurt her, but knowing that she hates rain, decided to stall her for a little. What happened was that one of the bullies shoved her a little too hard, causing her to lose her balance and fall. As she tried to reposition, a loud crack of thunder sounded and scared her into a state where she was unable to break her fall. As she tumbled to the ground, her tail accidentally scratched one of the other bullies. Luckily, she wasn't too far away from school, and one of her teachers witnessed the event entirely. She carried the fallen SandWing to the closest healing center, sending a message to her mothers who came shortly after. She suffered no physical wounds, but it took no small amount of comfort to get the little dragon to feel okay again from the incident. She revealed that the bullies had been disrupting her life for a while, expressing all her pain by crying. The teacher and Songbird convinced her that it wasn't her fault that she scratched another dragon with her tail barb, for it was their fault to begin with. Needless to say, the teacher gave those bullies hell after that, and none of them ever crossed that line again. With the obstructions cleared, Sunset slowly started to rebuild her confidence and tried singing again. She still received massive support from the rest of the school, and eventually, she managed to rekindle the flame of passion she had for her favorite pastime. She soon expressed her desire to be a singer in the future, and received full support from her mothers. As she approached her graduation year, she slowly realized that her classmates and friends were all getting their own partners, except for Songbird. She found that she was attracted to other females, and it was slightly difficult for her to tell everyone else that. However, when she did decide to tell others about it, they accepted it very well, and her mothers even offered some advice, being parents of the same gender as well. Sunset accepted this part of herself quite willingly too, and continued trying to fulfill her ambition of becoming a singer, at the same time casually looking for a girl that she could be her potential mate. Skills/Abilities Text text Relationships Text text Quotes Text text Trivia Text text Gallery Text text Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Performer)